codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ultimate Mission/@comment-17938658-20130826163439
ATTENTION: THERE IS STILL A GREAT POSSIBILITY THAT THERE WILL BE A SECOND SEASON. REASON WHY IS BECAUSE THERE WAS GIANT CONFUSION BETWEEN LUCCIO DI ROSSA AND THE ARGENTIAN ADMINSITRATOR OF THE SPANISH LANGUAGE VERSION OF CODELYOKO.FR. Ok, to explain, an admin disguised by the name of "Ulrich" wrote a fanfiction one day in class with an absent teacher. Later, "Ulrich" decided to send the fanfiction to Luccio Di Rossa, the live-action director for CLE. For some reason, Luccio told "Ulrich" (once again, an admin for a Spanish codelyoko.fr website) that there would be no more seasons for CLE. They both kept talking to each other, and Luccio was surprised to know that "Ulrich" knew about the problems the companies Norimage and Moonscoop had with each other, because that information was never revealed to the public. They said that they got that info from codelyoko.fr, but the website didn't publish it on their site since it did not involve them to a certain degree. They say we shouldn't even know about it either since we know nothing about it, only that they have problems. "Ulrich" kept talking with Luccio, and he mentioned that he already watched all 26 episodes of CLE Season 1 that were transmitted in Hungary. This was something LUCCIO HAD NO IDEA OF. Now you may ask yourself, "How does the director of CLE not know that the season ended in Hungary before France?" The truth actually makes a lot of sense... Luccio works for Norimage. After finalizing the filming of all 26 episodes, those episodes went into Moonscoop's hands, as Norimage already did their part. Moonscoop takes care of distributing the series to the entire world, as you may have already noticed that the season ended in Hungary before France. Now, the reason (and the confusion) of why Luccio said that there will be no more seasons, is because HE DOESN'T DECIDE IF THERE WILL BE A NEW SEASON, MOONSCOOP DOES, SINCE THEY ARE THE OWNER OF THE SERIES AND THEY HAVE ALL OF THE RIGHTS. Moonscoop decides when CLE will end, not its director. They can find another company that can take the responsibilty of directing a 2nd season of Evolution because, as we all know, IT CANNOT END THE WAY SEASON 1 DID. "Ulrich" says he's sure they will find another company that will direct season 2. Although they cannot confirm if there will be a new season for 2014, but in their opinion, and in ours too, Evolution should go on, because it just simply cannot end with so many questions unanswered. In the end, "Ulrich" was worried and created this whole mass of confusion with us fans, but they deeply apologize for the misunderstanding, and that every human makes mistakes, big or small, now and then. In conclusion, Moonscoop has not published anything regarding the end of CLE, so for the moment, CLE HAS NO END! Once again, CLE still has a big, big chance for a second season, and the people at codigolyokola.jimdo.com are greatly sorry for the confusion.